Blood
by Frost To Fire
Summary: "In a way I'm glad, I don't have to be taking away innocent lives anymore. I don't have to starve myself at times and be picking a fight with people; wake up the next morning covered in bruises and dried blood." Katniss Everdeen still has nightmares. About everything. The only person she can't lose is Peeta Mellark. -Set after Mockingjay, before Epilogue. KatnissxPeeta
1. Prologue

**Okay, so, I am in love with the Hunger Games. I have read the books millions of times and I can't wait for the movie to come out in DVD in August :D :D. My official favorite couple in the trilogy has to be Peeta and Katniss. I have also decided that this story will have 20 chapters, also an epilogue. *Hint hint***

* * *

**Enjoy! And please review so I can be inspired and continue!**

* * *

_Blood_

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

I still wake up screaming for my sister, Prim. Those horrible images of her being blown to bits just like my father still come back to me. And then there are the Games. The Games—those recreational events that take place every year, the Games I myself have won three times in a row. And now they're gone. In a way I'm glad, I don't have to be taking away innocent lives anymore. I don't have to starve myself at times and be picking a fight with people; wake up the next morning covered in bruises and dried blood. But most of all, I'll probably miss my stylists picking up outfits for me and making me beautiful and luscious in any and every way humanly possible.

I still visit my mother back at 4. She still screams for Prim too. Still imagines her long blond hair running down her back, that sweet face twisting and grimacing in pain when she sees those In need. Those blue eyes glowing with delight, happiness. She got her life taken away. And I think, _Why her and not me? _But of course, I always think that. All those many countless times I had begged to die, wanted my life to be over. I stopped when I thought about Peeta.

Peeta, Peeta, Peeta. The one who had loved me from the moment he laid those blue eyes on mine and I had no feelings for him. Until now. I had only confessed my love for him just a month ago. Peeta, who I had wounded so many times it was criminal. Yet, he still kept coming back to me, without having a reason to. Were his feelings for me just as overpowering as mine were for him?

Gale, the man I once grew up with. The one who I always debated if I really truly loved him or not. The one who loved me for me, Katniss Everdeen, not the Girl on Fire. Just a normal seventeen-year-old girl from the Seam, from District 12. But I didn't love Gale that way. I _couldn't _love Gale that way. My heart belongs to Peeta, and only Peeta. Gale, who had abandoned me, who made me heart feel as if it was stepped on, crushed into millions of shards, shattering against the marble floor. Gale, who always protected me even though I didn't listen to him, was stubborn at times.

I think back to my first time at the Arena.

Rue, who reminded me of Prim in every impossible way yet. Rue, who I'd let die without even trying to protect her. If I would have done the explosion sooner, Rue wouldn't have been gone. And I couldn't bear killing her myself and let myself get away. Rue, whose face still haunts me in my sleep who was burying me in ash in my nightmares. Rue, the sweet little girl from District 11, with the big brown eyes and black hair along with the dark skin. Rue, who taught me her three-note whistle, which had the most beautiful voice, one who no one could ever compete with.

I rise from my bed, not wanting to wake Peeta as I drag my way to the bathroom, my thoughts smug, sluggish, as I continue to torture myself with the past.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much for the reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me! :D**

* * *

Please Review! :D They may get me more sucked into this story, but that's a good thing, right?

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

I turn the water as hot as possible so that it stings my skin, wishing I could burn all the bad memories away. I scrub from head to toe, lathering my hair into my favorite shampoo and scrub all the dirtiness from my body. When I'm finished, I wrap the towel around my body and step out of the shower. I pull on a shirt and trousers and slide my feet into my hunting boots, moving my hands to my head and braiding my dark hair.

I'm about to slide out the door when Peeta's voice stops me.

"Katniss?"

I turn, taking in his bed-ruffled blond hair and amazing blue eyes.

"Hey." I answer.

Peeta gazes at me, his eyes full of adoration. "Going hunting?"

I nod. "This time of year is when the game is good." I say.

Peeta nods and moves toward me, his lips close to mine.

"Will you be back?" he murmurs.

I suppress a light laugh. "Yes."

Peeta tucks a strand of my dark hair behind my ear. I smile and press my lips to his. Peeta's lips move against mine softly in return.

I pull back and give him a smile. Peeta smiles back and squeezes my hand as I turn away.

"Oh, Peeta?" I whirl around to face him.

"Yes?"

"If my mother stops by, tell her I'm hunting." I say.

Peeta nods. I head outside, feeling the wind through my hair. I'm still unfamiliar with the path from Victor's Village to the forest like I was familiar back at the Seam. I flatten out on my belly and slide under the two-foot stretch. As soon as I'm in the trees, I retrieve my bow and sheath of arrows from the hollow log it's still hidden safely in.

Back when Gale was here, I used to smile at the sight of him. But with him gone, I don't smile anymore. I don't glance at the rock ledge overlooking the valley. It brings me too much pain. It faintly reminds me of Gale. His raging burning fire, still blazing when he found out I didn't love him, that I loved Peeta. But Peeta knows what's best for me. Gale didn't. Peeta knows what I have been through and Gale hasn't, because he was never picked out from that glass ball in the square, let alone volunteered. It wasn't like he could move when they called those names, anyway.

I flash back to when Prim was chosen. My muscles locked into place, the air knocked out from me. The only thing that got me up and running, back to life, was the duck tail forming of her blouse, hanging over her skirt. I shake my head, the more I remember her, the more remorse I feel.

I glance around, my head whipping back and forth as I slide between the thick bushes, protecting me from unwanted eyes, watching a squirrel up in a tree. I tilt my head, as if I were aiming and I send an arrow flying, right into the eye of the squirrel. I shoot three others and put my bow and arrow back where they should be.

I place the game into my game bag and head down to the butcher shop.

The butcher looks up. "Katniss! It's been so long." He greets me. I nod.

"How have you been?" asks the butcher, still making small talk.

"I'm fine." I answer as I sling the game bag off of my shoulder and set it on the counter. The butcher opens the flap. He examines the game quickly before moving his gaze back to mine.

"They are perfect, Katniss."

I smile.

The butcher removes the arrows from the eyes and hands them to me. I clean them with the tail of my shirt and place them back on the counter, watching as the butcher removes the squirrels from the bag. He places the money in the palm of my hand.

"You really do know how to make a decent bargain, Everdeen." The butcher says, giving me a smile.

I nod and put the money in my pocket, along with the arrows, slinging the game bag back onto my shoulder.

"We'll meet again soon." The butcher grins.

I laugh softly and say, "Maybe even then." as I head outside and back to Victor's Village.


	3. Chapter 2

**I decided this chapter will be fluffy :D. Peeta and Katniss fluff, of course. I'm re-reading some sections from the book and trying to see if I'm portraying Katniss in this story as she is in the books, and I think I am. But if I'm doing something wrong like not portraying the characters like they are in the book or in the movie, whichever, don't hesitate to correct me!**

* * *

Please Review! :)

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. All rights belong to Suzanne Collins._

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

I open the door and close it behind me, jumping when I see Peeta standing in front of me.

He grins from ear to ear. "You're back."

I don't bother to roll my eyes. "I told you I would be, didn't I?" I say, as I cross the room in three long strides, wrapping my arms around him. His hands slide down to grip my waist. I gasp abruptly; never feeling Peeta do this before, touch me like this. Sometimes, when Peeta is mad, I remind myself of when he was hijacked by President Coin, and convinced himself that hated me and wanted to kill me, remind myself of when I told him that first year that my love for him in the Games was something of an act. It's not now. I know it's real. I _feel_ it's real.

My thoughts are interrupted when Peeta's lips come crashing down on mine. I wrap my arms around him tighter, and kiss him back automatically. His lips are soft and gentle against mine, just as they always were in the Games.

Peeta's hands are at my arms, beginning to lift my shirt over my head when I realize what's he's doing and I break away.

"Peeta," I gasp. He opens his eyes and gazes at me, looking panicked for a second.

"What? What's wrong?" says Peeta, looking around frantically for a moment. I turn his chin back to me.

"I—I can't." I say. Peeta has a confused expression on his face. I heave a sigh, looking at him dead in the eye. I motion to his hands at my shirt. He blinks a couple of times and then lets his hands fall to his side. I know what he wants.

"Peeta, I'm not ready for this yet." I whisper. Peeta sighs.

"Katniss, we can wait if you want." He says softly.

My eyebrows furrow together in confusion. Wait? How long? I had always promised myself I wouldn't have kids. But the possibilities with him are endless. I love him. Yes. I love Peeta, but just rushing into it isn't the best thing right now. Considering the fact that the Games have just ended and that we still both wake up screaming from nightmares, that we still long for the dead to come back. But I don't tell him this. I can't bear to. Even if I did, he wouldn't want to start a family later if I did.

"Just wait, okay?" I say, stroking his cheek softly with my fingertips.

Peeta nods, and keeps his hand pressed to my cheek. It's gestures like this that make me relaxed, that don't make me over think things. With Peeta, you can tell him anything and he will understand.

I move in to him and give another kiss, lingering for just a second and pulling away.

"Katniss?" I move my gaze to his.

"Is it that you don't want to?" Peeta asks, gazing at me again. The words leave me shocked.

"Of course I want to, Peeta, it's just . . . " I fumble with my words.

"Just?" he prompts.

"I'm just not ready yet. We just got out of the Hunger Games after all." I say. Peeta nods.

I'm about to say something else when an Avox comes in with trays of food. I survey the trays briefly as she sets it on the dining table. I grab Peeta hand and head to the dining table plopping down on a chair, getting a better look at the supper. Lamb stew with the dried plums. I smile, knowing that it brings back memories. I turn to the Avox.

"Thank you." I say. She nods and heads out. We're about to pick up our forks and dive right in when the most unexpected visitor bursts in through the door.

"Hello, sweetheart."

* * *

**:O Who do you think the visitor could be? Leave your guesses below! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**And the visitor is . . .**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Sadly. They belong to Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Warning: This chapter may contain drunk men staggering around :D**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

I glare at Haymitch, who's staggering around drunkenly. Peeta shakes his head, his hands gripping the dining table.

Haymitch's breath smells of liquor, his body odor strong, as if he hasn't taken a bath in days. I push my former mentor away from me before he can lay a finger on me and say, "Don't you have a home of your own, Haymitch?"

Haymitch slurs out a sentence. "Actually, sweetheart, I came to visit you and Lover boy." He takes a seat on the dining table, right on top of my supper. I growl rises up my throat and out of my mouth. Peeta gazes at me, concern creasing his forehead.

See, Haymitch is always drunk. There is never a time when he's not intoxicated. And when there is, it's only for serious occasions. This is not the case. He gulps down his liquor and alcohol like it's good for him. And believe me, from the time I myself was drunk, I found out that it isn't good for you. He's a drunk, middle-aged man. He began drinking after his ally, Maysilee Donner, was killed in the Games. After that, all Haymitch does is drown himself and wash his problems away with alcohol.

Peeta's hands grip the table harder. "Haymitch, out." He hisses through his teeth angrily. My gaze shifts to Peeta's and then to Haymitch. I nod.

"Haymitch, if you aren't here to be serious about things, and not sit on people's dinners, I suggest you leave now." I say, my voice having a harsh edge to it.

Haymitch chuckles, but it sounds off. "Okay, I'll come back when you learn manners."

I glare at Haymitch as I yell, "_I _need to learn manners? I'm not the one sitting on people's dinners and barging in uninvited, Haymitch! I'm not the one who's always drunk all the time!"

Peeta gazes at me, and he puts his hand on my shoulder. "Katniss?"

I ignore him, shaking off his hand, and head upstairs, fuming.

Peeta runs after me, somewhat, still not used to his artificial leg.

I slam the door in Peeta's face.

Peeta sighs. "Katniss, sweetheart, can I come in?" he asks. I don't get mad when Peeta calls me 'sweetheart'. He uses it as a term of endearment, while Haymitch uses it as mockery.

I sigh. "Okay." I say. Peeta opens the door, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

Peeta's arms wrap around my waist, and he pulls me closer. "Katniss? What's wrong?"

I almost frown, but I don't. "Haymitch. That's what's wrong." I say, but it comes out harsh, not the way I wanted to. I hardly use harsh tones with Peeta, but if I'm mad, they come out, like a different side of me.

He blinks a couple of times then he chuckles.

"_Why are you laughing at me_?" I ask, getting irritated.

Peeta gazes at me, brushing my dark hair out of my face. "So, you're mad because Haymitch barged in and sat on your dinner?" says Peeta, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

Peeta bursts out laughing.

I glare at him. "Fine! Laugh at me all you want. _I'm _going to visit my mother." I say, removing his arms off of me and swinging out the window.

"Katniss—"

I'm already heading to District 4 before he can say anything else.

* * *

**Review**** – They bring me happiness :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! :D Means a lot!**

* * *

_*Sigh* Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins. Why do I torture myself doing disclaimers? :P_

* * *

**Warning: This chapter contains many sad parts. So you might need a tissue in advance.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

* * *

My thoughts are immediately focused on Peeta as I head down to District 4, where my mother is. Would he come looking for me? _Of course he would come looking for you, silly. He cares about you. _I heard the little voice in my head say.

I shake my head as I enter the hospital. My mother's eyes zero in on me and widen.

I read the emotions as they scrolled across her face.

Shock. Disbelief. Pain. Loss. Fear. Suspicion. More pain.

"Katniss?" My mother whispers, finding her voice. I take a deep breath and nod.

My mother pulls me into a hug. I hug her back, already feeling the tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm so so sorry. I should have saved her." I say, my voice breaking. My mother strokes my hair softly, soothingly, as if trying to calm me down but it's no use.

When she doesn't answer, I pull back and look her dead in the eye, as I say, "No. Don't shut me out. Don't stare at nothing, becoming the robot you once were, like when Dad died. I know it hurts. Believe me. You don't think I have nightmares about her?" I swallow past the lump forming in my throat and continue. "Because I do. I do have nightmares. I still imagine her face, the blond hair and those blue eyes. Her face when she was reaped. How she reacted when I volunteered. I had to let her go; I had to move on, just like I did with my father. I still imagine her lips forming my name, saying her last words. The look on her face she had before the rest of the parachutes went off. The look on her face when she saw the dead and injured children." I let the tears slide down my cheeks now. I look at my mother, and see she's crying now, her eyes red and puffy.

"But Peeta still remembers her. He planted the flower that she was named for in the garden outside the house in Victor's Village." I say as I close my eyes, remembering the flower vividly. Primrose. Prim.

My mother's tears has become a sob now. I clutch my middle, sinking down to the floor, taking in the pain, hugging myself tighter and I sob, too.

Peeta walks in and his eyes widen at the sight.

"Peeta!" I gasp, wiping the tears with the back of my hand, but my sobs turn into slight hiccups.

My mother nods at him. "Hello, Peeta."

Peeta knows what I go through. I lost my father and sister. He lost his whole family—Mother, father, and two brothers. We both mourn for the dead now.

Peeta sits down next to me, pulling me onto his lap and rocking me back and forth, just as he had when I heard Prim screaming, but it wasn't actually her. It was Jabberjays.

"Shh, Katniss, sweetheart, it's okay. It's okay." Peeta murmurs in a soothing tone. I hiccup more, burying my face in his chest, staining his T-shirt with my tears but not caring.

My mother nods. "I'll go now. Nice seeing you again, Katniss." My mother says quietly. I stand up and hug her tightly.

"Take care." I whisper. My mother nods and hugs me back softly, before turning and heading back to help the injured.

I grab Peeta's hand and pull him up. He keeps his arm around my waist and we head out.

I bump into a person. "Sorry." I mumble, looking up and wish I hadn't.

"Katniss?"

Gale.


	6. Chapter 5

**Peeta**: Hey, Katniss, don't you think Kim is forgetting something?

**Katniss**: *Thinks for a moment* No, not really.

**Peeta**: *Rolls eyes* Keep thinking.

**Katniss**: OH! You mean that she has to say that she doesn't own the Hunger Games and that Suzanne Collins does?

**Me**: Thanks, Katniss!

**Katniss**: Aw, I did it again, didn't I?

**Peeta**: Yep. You're a _real_ blabbermouth.

**Katniss**: Gee, thanks.

* * *

I stare at him for a moment. Instead of throwing my arms around him like I planned, I yell at him.

"Gale! You—You—I—We—How could you do this to me? _Why_ would you do this to me?" I glare at him.

Gale seems shocked, holding his hands up in front of him defensively. "Katniss, I—"

I interrupt him. "I thought we were friends, Gale! I thought wrong." I turn away, beginning to walk away from when his hand clamps down on my shoulder.

"We are friends, Katniss." says Gale quietly. My upper lip curls up in disgust at the thought.

"No, Gale, we aren't. If we were, you wouldn't have left." I say, fighting to keep my voice steady.

Gale spins me around, forcing me to look at him. I can't look at him. Can't look at those gray eyes and melt into his arms and become the friend I once was.

"Katniss, I left because I felt responsible for everything. Prim's death, the bombing. _Everything_. I know Prim meant the world to you, that you would always protect her. But she's in a better place now, Katniss." Gale says. I force myself not to listen.

"No, Gale! She isn't in a better place! Look around you! Does this place look like a delightful place to die? No. It doesn't!" I yell at him.

"She died knowing you would become a better person!" Gale snaps back. I laugh, but it's not the happy kind, it's the harsh, angry, kind.

"Look at me. I'm not a better person. I still have nightmares of her shoving ashes down my throat." I say, my eyes already beginning to water with fresh tears.

Peeta pulls me closer to my side.

"Katniss, I love you. You know that. I have always loved you." Gale says. As he says this, his words from back in the Rebellion come back to me.

_Katniss will pick whoever she thinks she can't survive without_.

I laugh harshly again. "If you really, truly, loved me, you would have stayed. Wouldn't have to left to 2. But you did. So I guess you don't love me. 'Sides, I love Peeta not you. So you can stop fantasying." I say.

Gale stays quiet, obviously hurt by my words.

Peeta glares at Gale. "Just go, Gale. She obviously has no interest in you." There's a harsh tone to his voice.

Gale turns on his heel and storms away without another word.

I stare after him, not feeling any guilt whatsoever.

"He'll come back." I tell Peeta. Peeta shakes his head.

"He'd better not." says Peeta, still having that harsh edge to his voice.

I take a deep breath. "I'd rather lose him again than lose you, Peeta." I say, and when I do, it doesn't seem false to my ears, because it isn't.

Peeta smiles, and presses our foreheads together.

"I love you." I whisper, words I once kept to myself.

"I love you, too." He says, before capturing my lips with his in a kiss.

* * *

**Awww. Fluff at the end :3. Please ****review****! :D I promise you there will be more ideas to come.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating! Every time I tell myself I'll update, I keep forgetting xP.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Can you still see the heart of me  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now  
Don't let it close_

~All I Need by Within Temptation

* * *

_Chapter 6_

* * *

"Katniss?"

I'm sitting on Peeta's lap, my arms around his neck, and his arms around my waist. Nothing can ruin this moment right here and now.

"Yes?" I look up at him, twisting his blond hair in my fingers.

"What would have happened if…you'd never had volunteered for Prim, and she would have gone into the Games?" Peeta asks.

Except that.

I feel the fear and agony seep into my veins, preparing to take over my body. My breathing falters. But I have to answer him.

"I would have hated myself." I whisper. Peeta's fingers brush against my cheek.

"Why?" His eyes search mine.

I take a deep breath, trying to make myself smaller, make the pain away.

"Because I owe you." I say shakily.

"What? That's ridiculous, Katniss." says Peeta.

"It's true." I insist.

"You don't owe me, Katniss." Peeta says.

I close my eyes. "Yes, I do. For the bread."

Peeta sighs. "Katniss, that was years ago."

I look at him. "You kept me alive." I murmur.

Peeta gazes at me, leaning closer, his lips so close I could feel his breath on my lips. "I took a beating for you."

I nod. Peeta's hands trap my face as he brings his lips to mine softly. I feel both of us smiling as our lips move passionately. I pull myself closer to him, not wanting to moment to end. Thinking this brings me back to that first night on the rooftop.

"_I want to…to show them a way that they don't own me. That I'm more than just a piece of their Games." _We were something more than just a piece of their Games. We weren't just entertainment to them. We had to be something else.

Didn't we?

I pull back, lacking oxygen, and give Peeta a smile. His eyes are full of adoration. Adoration he always had for me. I brush a strand of his blond hair off of his forehead. Peeta brings his lips to mine again. Peeta's fingers stroke my jawline delicately and I smile.

"Hello, lovebirds."

I groan.

Haymitch.

* * *

"Still drunk?" I say.

"Still annoying?" Haymitch retorts back.

"Touché." I mumble.

I change the subject quickly before this ends into a fight. "Why are you here, Haymitch?" I cross my arms over my chest, meeting his gaze when I don't want to.

"I want to apologize." He mumbles. I feel one eyebrow lifting.

"For what?" I ask, playing dumb with him. Clearly, he knows I'm still upset and have no intentions of accepting his apology.

"For sitting on your dinner."

"And..?" I prompt him on, knowing there was more.

"And upsetting you."

I give in, "Okay. Apology accepted. I think it's best you apologize to Peeta too." I say.

Haymitch nods and heads to Peeta.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I've recently changed my Pen Name from Childish Fears to Before Sunset so hopefully I didn't lose any reviewers because of this. If I didn't, I hope you guys will be continuing to read my stories and support me! :D**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

* * *

I decide to go hunting with Peeta. I know it's not the usual thing I do but maybe this will be different. As, I stroke my bow and arrow softly with the tips of my fingertips, I remember Beetee and how he made this for me, insisting it matched my Mockinjay outfit. The smooth velvet feels nice on my fingers. I take a glance at Peeta.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" I ask softly.

Peeta nods and squeezes my hand lightly. "I'm up for anything, Katniss." he says, his tone like velvet, soft.

I frown and stroke his cheek softly. "I'm not obligating to do this."

Peeta's hand keeps mine placed on his cheek as he says, "Katniss, if I survived the Hunger Games like, what? Three times?"

I nod.

Peeta grins. "Then I'm up for anything."

I laugh then nod. "Okay." I slide my hand down from his cheek and into his, and move my bow and arrow to my back with my free hand.

Peeta smiles.

We walk slowly to the forest. This reminds me of my father, of how he taught me how to hunt, in this very forest.

When we reach the forest, I head to the hollow log, getting my former bow and arrow and hand it to Peeta.

"You know how to use it, right?" I ask him.

He rolls his eyes. "You're underestimating me like I can't handle weapons." Peeta accidently sends a bow flying into the forest. I turn to him.

Before he can even say a word, I burst out laughing.

Peeta chuckles along with me. "Oops?"

I laugh once more and shake my head.. I grab his hand and lead him deeper into the forest. It's still good Game season, so there should be plenty of deer, squirrel, and rabbit around.

My gray eyes slowly scan the area. I hear Peeta's breath beside me.

I spot a deer and I nudge Peeta's shoulder. He glances at me for a moment and then his pulls the string back and shoots at the deer.

I watch with curious eyes. Peeta's fingers are graceful and it seems as if he's skilled in archery. I smile and head to the deer. I pull the bow out and clean it with the tail of my shirt, handing it back to Peeta. He smiles and watches as I lift the deer and place it over my shoulder, carrying it.

Peeta beams at me and meets my gaze.

"Did I do good for my first time?" asks Peeta curiously.

I hide my smile as I pat his back and say, "You still have a lot to learn."

* * *

**Okay so, I'm currently running out of ideas for chapters, so I need your help. If you want to suggest an idea, type it along with your review. Next time I post a chapter, I will pick out a random reader and use their idea in that chapter, crediting them. All other chapter ideas will be used for future chapters.**

***NOTE: Do not suggest ideas that have already been done in another chapter.***

**Happy Brain Storming!**

_-Kim_


	9. Chapter 8

**Ahhhh! :D Thank you so so so much for your reviews! They made my day.**

* * *

A Shoutout to my guest reviewer who reviewed on 8/2/12 :D - Thank you so much for your idea, and in this chapter, I'll use your idea :D (Kudos to my Guest reviewer for this idea!)

* * *

**Note: I know in Mockingjay (if some people have not read Mockingjay do not read any further)**

**#####################################################**

**I know Katniss says "It took me five, ten, fifteen years to agree. But Peeta wanted them so badly." This is not like Mockingjay where Katniss agrees fifteen years later that she will have kids with Peeta. And because this is **_**Fanfiction**_**, I'll do it differently. :D**

* * *

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Peeta and I head to the butcher and step inside.

The butcher sees us and has an excited grin on his face. "Ah, Katniss, Peeta."

We smile. "Hello." I drop the deer from my shoulder onto the counter and wait. The butcher gives me a smile and takes the deer into the kitchen. Peeta plays with my hand.

The butcher comes back what seems minutes later and hands us the money. He turns to Peeta.

"I am very sorry for your loss, Mr. Mellark."

Peeta nods and when he speaks, his voice is smaller than before. "Thank you." I nod at the butcher once and me and Peeta head out the door back to Victor's Village.

* * *

Peeta opens the door and allows me to go first. I smile at him and step inside and watch as he closes the door behind him.

I head to the couch and sit down, and when Peeta joins me, I snuggle close to him. **(A/N: Ah, fluff! Sorry. o.o) **Peeta smiles and wraps his arms around me tighter. Then his lips capture mine fiercely. I gasp at his sudden abruptness for just a moment, but I return the kiss. I'm almost oblivious to the fact that he's laying me back on the couch and climbing on top of me now. At the moment, I don't seem to mind.

But when he's lifting my shirt over my head, I pull away.

"Peeta," I groan. "We talked about this." I murmur.

Peeta closes his eyes. "I know." He bites on his lower lip for a moment.

"I'm not obligating you to do something you're not ready for, Katniss." says Peeta quietly.

I nod. "I know you're not. I didn't say that."I whisper.

Peeta nods.

It's silent for a moment. Then I speak.

"Peeta?" I ask.

Peeta gazes over at me. "Yes?"

I hesitate for a moment.

"If I become pregnant, we'll keep the baby, right?" I ask, but feel ridiculous right after.

Peeta smiles. "Yes, Katniss." He places a kiss on my forehead.

I nod.

Peeta kisses me again, just as fierce as before.

Again, when he lifts my shirt over my head, I don't pull away.

Instead, I give in.


	10. Chapter 9

**:D The time has come, children :3**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

* * *

I find myself pacing back and forth in the bathroom, waiting for the test results. I'm suddenly anxious, but why? Could it be that all those times I've told myself I'd never have kids it might be why now? Peeta squeezes my hand.

"Easy, Katniss." he whispers. I look up at him. How can I be calm when I'm pretty sure I have a child, _his_ child, growing inside of me right now? Pure terror overcomes me as I hear a beep. My gaze shifts to Peeta. He gives me a reassuring nod. I hold my breath as I take the test in my shaky hands, reading it carefully.

Positive.

I burst into tears and Peeta's arms are around me, his fingers soothingly stroking my dark messy hair.

"What did it say?" Peeta whispers. I sniffle and meet his eyes.

When I speak, my voice is suddenly small, and it scares me. "Positive."

The next thing I know, Peeta is hugging me so tightly, I can't breathe. I gasp for air.

He chuckles. "Sorry." Then he cups my face in his hands and kisses me tenderly, softly. I kiss him back automatically. His lips then trail down to the tiny bump forming on my belly. He places a gentle kiss and he looks back up at me, squeezing my hands.

"You're having my baby, Katniss." Peeta says, grinning.

I smile. "I'm having your baby, Peeta." I agree and then kiss him again.

He picks me up bridal style and heads to the bedroom. Peeta gently places me on the bed and lays down next to me, his hands rubbing my belly softly. I smile again.

Peeta kisses my forehead. "Sleep now." He murmurs. I nod and snuggle into him.

I fall into a dreamful sleep.

* * *

When I wake up, I see Peeta's pulled me onto his chest. I glance up and kiss his lips. His eyes flutter open and he kisses me back as he pulls me fully on top of him.

I laugh lightly. "Good morning." I murmur against his soft, warm lips. Peeta chuckles. He plants a kiss on my stomach.

"A part of me and a _beautiful _part of you." Peeta whispers against my skin. I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Peeta chuckles and squeezes my hand.

"I'd better head to the bakery." he murmurs and gets up from the bed and goes to the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later, he comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He puts on his clothes. I head to the living room. Peeta heads after me.

"I'll be back, Katniss." Peeta says as he kisses me softly on the lips. I nod and watch as he heads out.

As I'm rubbing my stomach now, I realize that for the first time in my life, I'm not scared of being alone anymore.


End file.
